


See The Lightning In Their Eyes

by marzbarz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Loki POV, Loki is a good friend, in his own way at least, mention of past drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marzbarz/pseuds/marzbarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a temper, and sometimes it explodes. Loki would like answers, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See The Lightning In Their Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Roommates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600883) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



> So I dip my feet in this 'verse sometimes and Lise has been kind enough to let me post a thing with her awesome stories! I'm isupportahooker, by the way, the one who gave Lise the brainworm that spawned this little 'verse. I have a bunch of in-progress fic for the Sam and Loki Roommates AU that we've created, and THIS ONE IS FINISHED. 
> 
> I sometimes go through phases where I just miss certain aspects of Sam’s character that have fallen by the wayside in the show, and this time it was Sam’s rage. Because it was very interesting, to me, how he handled it and shoved it down and then when it came out oh boy did it come out.
> 
> And then this happened.

Loki comes home after a – well, he wouldn’t call it a good day, but it wasn’t a bad one – to find Sam sitting on the couch, head in his hands. This immediately sets Loki on edge, and he does a quick survey of the apartment to see if he can find clues. His eyes are immediately drawn to the complete carnage that he can see through the open door of Sam’s room. Sam has a very good hold on his temper, but when he loses it it’s usually in a spectacular blowout. Something has happened that set him off again today.

“I suppose I should thank you for keeping the destruction to your own room,” Loki says as he drops his things at the door and walks over to sit on the couch. It is perhaps not the best way to get Sam to talk, but for all that he’s good at manipulating others he can never seem to get Sam to talk to him about things like whatever caused this round of rampant destruction.

Sam snorts without raising his head. “You’re welcome,” he says dryly, and Loki can hear the undercurrent of anger that’s still there. Whatever happened to prompt this, it’s bad; Loki is already devising painful retribution and whether or not he’ll need the help of Sam’s brother to hide any bodies. They sit there in silence until Sam speaks again several minutes later. “I ran into Tim and Reggie in the library. Me and Dean used to know them, before I met you. Somehow they found out about everything that went down the Ruby, including that I used to be hooked on Demon.” Sam shudders faintly and swallows hard, grimacing as he continues. “They cornered me and tried to force some down my throat as retribution for something Ruby’s gang did after I got out. I beat the crap out of them and booked it here.”

Loki is making all his plans twice as painful when Sam picks his head up and glances at him out of the corner of his eye, revealing a growing black eye and a split lip, and ratcheting the pain levels to triple what they originally were. “I made sure they didn’t follow me here, so you don’t have to worry about them,” Sam says quickly, as if that were something Loki would ever worry about. It would really work out better for him if they had followed Sam, saving him the effort of finding them himself.

Loki is half expecting it when Sam shoots to his feet, grabs the closest thing on the table (thankfully just a book, nothing breakable), and hurls it at the wall with a snarl. It hits with a loud thump and Sam stands there panting for a moment before slumping back down onto the couch, lacing his hands together at the back of his head. Loki isn’t quite sure what to do, so he simply stays sitting, subtly moving a little closer to Sam, not saying anything.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam is quiet for a few days, and Loki does his best to make him feel better as he plots his revenge on the two idiots who made this happen in the first place. The real problem is that Loki has never really known how to make anyone feel better, and isn’t sure how much good he really does. He also makes an effort to be very conspicuously around the apartment all the time, creating an alibi for himself just in case.

Sam eventually calls his brother and tells him what happened, and Loki makes sure to be visibly around the apartment for a while before heading into his room and escaping out the window for a few hours. He’s not losing his chance for revenge to Dean’s protective rage. Sam gives him a questioning look when he enters the living room looking smug, but he just waves it off with a grin.

Later that night he and Sam are watching Doctor Who when Dean walks in and stares right at Loki. “So I heard that Tim and Reggie are in the hospital.” When Sam gives him a look that is both curious and stern, he holds up his hands. “I’m not the one who put them there, don’t give me that look.” Loki caught his muttered “If I had gotten my hands on them they would never have been seen again.” Since Sam didn’t react, he seemed to have missed it.

Of course, the reason Sam didn’t react to Dean’s muttering is because he’s too bust staring at Loki, eyebrows scrunched together the way they get when he’s trying to figure something out. Loki returns it with an innocent look. He certainly hadn’t exercised some frustrations yesterday and given some warnings and demonstrated that Sam is not to be messed with. There is no proof, and Tim and Reggie are certainly never going to talk about what happened.

Sam’s expression gradually turns the special blend of fond and long-suffering that seems to be reserved for Dean and Loki. “Don’t do it again,” he says, shaking his head.

Loki cocks his head and gives Sam a curious look. “Do what?” Sam sighs and rolls his eyes as Dean flashes Loki a very subtle thumbs up. Loki just leans back on the couch with a satisfied grin at the corners of his mouth.


End file.
